Flight of the Bats
Flight of the Bats is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fortieth case of the game. It is the twenty-fifth case of The Mystery and the sixth case in Gaulstone. Plot With a disgruntled Major, the player and the senior detective were informed by Chief Tempest of a murder that had occurred in Ambrosia Cruorem's mansion courtyard. They then headed to Ambrosia's mansion to find Ambrosia herself, covered in hardened silver. Ethan then revealed that the victim was burnt to death from very hot molten silver that the killer poured onto her, however the killer would've not done this without getting a burn themselves. They then suspected local gothic student Evelyn Cunningham, local nurse Fleur Barton and paranormal investigator Jay Bagans. Shortly after, Diego told the team that he had found a hidden treehouse behind the victim's mansion. They then investigated the treehouse behind the mansion, which had a large bulletin board with a mindmap of what Ambrosia called, "The Redmoon-Blade Conspiracy", implicating that Ambrosia was either investigating or was in part of the Beast's plans. They then found clues to suspect mysterious magician Antonio Strange, socialite Nicoletta Vance and Major's aunt Kendra Bilodeau in Ambrosia's murder. Soon after, the team were informed by Jacob that Jay had broken into the victim's mansion to find the victim's soul to collect for his soul collection. After they stopped Jay from wrecking havoc in the victim's mansion, the team found enough clues to incriminate the one who killed Ambrosia as Antonio Strange himself. The team confronted Antonio about the murder, but the magician denied all the accusations against him. However, he cracked when Major asked him about the victim calling him a fake magician, causing Antonio to tell them that he had to stop her as the spirits had spoken. He then explained that while consulting his Tarot cards, the cards told him that the only way to stop the Beast's conspiracy was to kill a supposed vampire in the moonlight with silver. He was then convinced that he could save Gaulstone from the maniac madness of the Beast's terror and the Redmoon-Blade's legend's hold over the district. He then told them how he attacked Ambrosia, tied her up and killed her in the moonlight of her courtyard. Major then sent Antonio to Denise Brighton, who sentenced the mad magician to life in prison with psychological counselling. After the trial, Joshua told the player that he wanted to investigate further into the drugs due to Antonio's motive for killing Ambrosia. The player, with Diana and Joshua, then investigated the victim's mansion courtyard where they found a drug vial which the player dusted for fingerprints. They then discovered from the database that the drug vials belonged to the victim which led the player and Joshua to investigate the victim's bedroom, where they found a box of drugs, which they sent to Janice. Janice then revealed that the drug was indeed the Crize drug they were investigating. She also revealed that dirt samples from the box matched up to dirt samples collected from Joshua's father Gregory Blade's laboratory where he experimented on furries three years ago, which implied Ambrosia stole the drugs from Gregory's laboratory for the Beast. Joshua then hurried out of the lab after hearing the reveal, which led the player to find him. Joshua then explained that he was very scared after hearing about the drugs that was tarnishing Gaulstone was made by his own father. Diana then promised that they would arrest the Beast and end the violent reign of terror. Meanwhile, Maxwell told the player that he saw Major running away in tears after he tried to make a phone call. Maxwell and the player then went in the direction that Major had ran off, to the hidden treehouse where they found his phone in the dirt. They then found Major hiding away by a tree, before making sure he was okay. Major then explained that he was not okay as he was sure that his in-law family was missing. Major then explained that after he tried calling his wife Summer, he found his family house empty after Ezekiel Murphy had taken his daughter Summer home from the hospital. He then explained that he felt all alone since his wife and her father was missing and that it bathed him in guilt due to what he did in the start of their Gaulstone investigations. After Maxwell and the player followed Major's guidance in restoring some of Major's notes on the Beast, he revealed that he lied about the translation of the note they found in the asylum after Sandra's murder, telling them that the true translation was "T, coming to see you after taking care of S. Make sure you have them ready.", signed by the Beast. Major told them that he did not want to make the team aware of the Beast due to his past despite the fact that the Beast was the one behind the Speaker's murder hence why he lied about the Beast's message. Maxwell then promised to Major that they would stop the Beast and save his in-law family from whatever plans the "T" may have. After all the events, Chief Tempest told Major that he would have to leave the investigations into the Beast and Summer and Ezekiel's kidnapping in the hands of the player until they can bring Summer and Ezekiel to safety. Soon after, Joshua came into the station, panicking about the Beast. After Chief Tempest asked him what the Beast had done, Joshua then told the player and the Chief that the Beast wasn't playing any games because he had found out in the Blade household that the Beast had taken his adoptive mother Janice and that their team member was now in the hands of the Beast. Chief Tempest then told Diana and the player to head to Gregory Blade's laboratory to stop the Beast's reign of terror and save Janice from their clutches. Summary Victim *'Ambrosia Cruorem' (found dead in her courtyard, covered in molten silver) Murder Weapon *'Molten Silver' Killer *'Antonio Strange' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows vampire lore Appearance *The suspect has a burn *The suspect wears gold embroidery Profile *The suspect suffers from hay fever *The suspect knows vampire lore Appearance *The suspect has a burn *The suspect wears gold embroidery Profile *The suspect suffers from hay fever *The suspect knows vampire lore Appearance *The suspect has a burn Profile *The suspect suffers from hay fever *The suspect knows vampire lore Appearance *The suspect has a burn *The suspect wears gold embroidery Profile *The suspect suffers from hay fever *The suspect knows vampire lore Appearance *The suspect has a burn *The suspect wears gold embroidery Profile *The suspect suffers from hay fever *The suspect knows vampire lore Appearance *The suspect has a burn Quasi Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has a burn. *The killer knows vampire lore. *The killer suffers from hay fever. *The killer wears gold embroidery. *The killer weighs at least 150 pounds. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Vampiric Mansion. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces, Faded Necklace) *Examine Faded Necklace. (Result: BRYCELYN; New Suspect: Evelyn Cunningham) *Ask Evelyn about why she was at the victim's mansion. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Dark Bedroom) *Investigate Victim's Dark Bedroom. (Clues: First Aid Kit, Locked Recorder) *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Nurse Badge; New Suspect: Fleur Barton) *Ask Fleur about tending to the victim's peculiarity. *Examine Locked Recorder. (Result: Tape Recording; New Suspect: Jay Bagans) *Ask Jay about interrogating the victim of her vampire persona. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Threatening Statue) *Analyze Threatening Statue. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows vampire lore) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Molten Silver; Attribute: The killer has a burn) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hidden Treehouse. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Sheet, Tipped Cauldron; New Suspect: Antonio Strange) *Ask Mr Strange why he's meditating in the victim's backyard. (Attribute: Antonio knows vampire lore) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bracelet; New Suspect: Nicoletta Vance) *Ask Nicoletta about the murder. (Attribute: Nicoletta knows vampire lore) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Note to Victim; New Suspect: Kendra Bilodeau) *Ask Kendra why she asked Ambrosia to stop investigating her in law family. (Attribute: Kendra knows vampire lore) *Examine Tipped Cauldron. (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from hay fever; New Crime Scene: Darkened Bed) *Investigate Darkened Bed. (Clues: Antique Knife, Voodoo Doll) *Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs. (Result: Fleur Barton's Hairs) *Confront Fleur about the hairs on the voodoo doll. (Attribute: Fleur suffers from hay fever and knows vampire lore) *Examine Antique Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *Ask Evelyn about her blood on the knife. (Attribute: Evelyn knows vampire lore) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Jay from trespassing the crime scene during the murder investigation. (Attribute: Jay knows vampire lore and suffers from hay fever; New Crime Scene: Victim's Conspiracy Board) *Investigate Victim's Conspiracy Board. (Clues: Torn Advert) *Examine Torn Advert. (Result: Magician's Advert) *Ask Antonio about the victim's message on his advertisement. (Attribute: Antonio suffers from hay fever) *Ask Nicoletta Vance about the victim talking gossip behind her back. (Attribute: Nicoletta suffers from hay fever) *Examine Victim's Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Tablet. (09:00:00) *Confront Kendra about the victim's bribes to the victim. (Attribute: Kendra suffers from hay fever) *Investigate Mansion Courtyard. (Clues: Spool of Rope, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Fire Torch) *Analyze Fire Torch. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears gold embroidery) *Examine Spool of Rope. (Result: Mud Sample) *Analyze Mud Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 150 pounds) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Tale of Imagination (6/7). (No stars) A Tale of Imagination (6/7) *Investigate Vampiric Mansion. (Clue: Drug Vial) *Examine Drug Vial. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Ambrosia's Fingerprints Identified) *Investigate Victim's Darkened Bedroom. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Drug Vials) *Analyze Box of Drugs. (06:00:00) *Check Joshua to make sure he's okay after learning of the drugs' origin. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Hidden Treehouse. (Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Major's Phone) *Check on what's panicking Major. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's Conspiracy Board. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Major's Notes on the Beast) *Confront Major about why he lied about the note the team found after Sandra's murder. (Reward: Vampiric Suit) *Ask Joshua about what happened to Janice. (All tasks must be completed first) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Gaulstone (The Mystery)